Sealed Fate
by 01wing
Summary: A ancient warrior is about to be unlocked, to save a world that once sealed him away. Some chapters now revised
1. Prologue

**Warning**: (latter on) Blood, gore, torture, rape, ooc, oc, AU, and character death

Disclaimer; I do not own anything so don't sue cause I have nothing of value except the computer I'm on now but please don't take that away from me!

**Sealed fate**

Prologue

Present time

The war between Eranth and Orenw had been going on for years. Many deaths had taken place, and the souls of thousands were lost to the blood lusted warriors on either side of the battlefield. There was no near hope that this war would end, and the four clans of Eranth was desperate to stop the bloodshed. So calling the warriors that had been in trusted with the chosen powers and knowledge of their clans they sent them to the capital of Eranth where the King and queen asked them to unite their powers and call upon the one warrior that was said to change the flow of the war, and bring it to an end; just like the war that once raged 200 years ago.

These four warriors traveled far across the meadows and valleys, treaded through rivers and streams to Eranth with the knowledge that they could bring the war to an end, but also the fear of wondering if they could control the demon that would do it for them.

200 years earlier

Two hundred years the war of Cantrin raged, and the warrior that would never fall, would never show emotion. The warrior that was said to be half demon half angel was trained and programmed to kill and follow the orders of its chosen commander. The blood of enemy was the only thing it was said to seek after. No feelings it had, for it wasn't human, demon or angel, because all of those things could feel...yet this monster couldn't. Its tamer and master was an evil man by the name of Doctor J. He was known for his cruel behavior and was known for making poisons and other "things" that if not in that time of war would be thought barbaric. The King of Eranth in that time looked to Dr. J for the most painful and agonizing torture methods and poisons that would wipe memories, turn people's insides slowly to mush, and other things that could mimic fire and ice flowing through your veins. This is the man that trained the "Perfect warrior", the good Dr. himself was said to be emotionless, killing just to see the blood run like a waterfall. Any person would have ripped their hair out and run to his cottage in the woods like a mad man to save any person so much as a hundred feet within his presents. Yet no one cared about the half-breed angel/demon boy that was so unfortunately placed in his care at the age of three. He was forgotten the day he was heard of, and only brought to the people's ears 12 years later when the Dr. said he was ready to end the war for good. No one knew what went on it that cottage all those years, although many had ideas from the screams that came from the forest on quiet nights. And so at the age of 15, the Perfect warrior was ready to go to the king so the Dr. could show off his creation that would then go to the battlefield and end the war. And end the war he did.

The battle was short once he stepped onto the blood soaked plain. No one could see his face; if they could, it would be the face of a 15-year-old boy lost in the world, trained to kill, who never known love, created for war and only that. He swept the enemies off the plain as if they were mere flies obscuring his vision. Never once crying out in pain when an enemy's sword would slice into his arm or leg. Not even when a lucky archer managed to send an arrow into his side, piercing his stomach. He proceeded on, killing all and sparing none. And when the slaughter was over the victor was clear. All fighting for Orenw were killed, and the Eranths were barley injured at most.

And so Dr. J was highly praised for his accomplishments of creating the perfect warrior… the one he claimed would save the kingdom of Eranth from war. But then the question came up after all the praises and celebrations… what was to happen to the child? The war was over, so what use was he to the kingdom now? The Orenw were so badly defeated that many years would have to go past before they even thought of launching another war. So it was decided by the king that the warrior would be killed. He unnerved the man greatly with his lack of emotion and the vast space of nothing that seamed to reside in his eyes. So the logical solution was his death, and it was to be done. The king called the great warriors of the four clans to come and ensure that the procedure went according to plan, and to ensure his safety if it did not. And it did not go as planned. The perfect warrior, despite his training and programming that dying in battle was an honorable and just thing to happen, would not allow himself to be killed. And a battle broke out between them, and many were killed. Among them his creator and the four warriors who were told to kill him before more deaths were caused.

Unfortunately he was unstoppable. Nothing would work to subdue him. Spells, incantations, all were tried and all failed. The four new warriors decided to band together and try a sealing spell. One so strong that only the four of them and their chosen decedents could undo it. A spell that would bind the perfect warrior to them so fully that he would be a slave to their every whim, and only them. No matter how much he would resist, it could never be broken as long as they were wearing their clan's pendant; he would be unable to harm them or anyone they told him not to.

They used so much of their strength and power to bind him to them, that it cost them their lives. Before they died, they told messengers to send word to their villages, and to pass the pendants now placed into their hand to their chosen replacements. With their last bit of strength before dying, they sealed the perfect warrior to a cliff beside the demolished town of Shalra. Great black vines ensnared his body, pinned him to the marble wall. Cobalt blue eyes closed never to be seen again for the next two hundred years.


	2. Wufei

**Chapter 2 **

**Wufei**

Present time

People would say that Eranth was a country divided geographically into five parts. There were the Nacest Mountain, Delghi Sea, Sandric Desert, Shinigor Forest, and the Whering Swamp. The first four pieces of the country were relatively nice and peaceful places to live in, although the forest and mountain areas were lightly inhabited. The Whering Swap was the notorious place where people feared to go, and all the legends of dragons and demons were made because people feared the element of the unknown. Demons were said to reside in the swamp and angels were said to live in the Shinigor Forest, but even little children knew that they were only legends, and that both species had long died out about a hundred years ago.

The Nacest Mountains were known for their great height and sheer steepness, that even the bravest and best mountaineers found unnerving. The tallest peaks touched the heavens, and only the Dragon Clan could live their whole lives on the mountain without perishing. The Nacest people were highly disciplined and trained from a young age in the skill of the swords that they were so highly known for. Although the training started off at a young age, it was never cruel or barbaric, and the Nacest lived their lives mostly in peace, upholding a high sense of honor, and codes of conduct that were passed through generations.

The chosen warrior of the clan had the privilege to choose who would be his successor. Although it was never a real choice for the Dragon clan, for every chosen warrior in the clan had a small blue dragon mark on their left shoulder. It had the same look of a professionally done tattoo, but it was a birthmark that branded the warrior. When the chosen child turned the age of five, he was sent to live and train for ten years under the guidance and wisdom of the previous warrior. The Dragon Clan, along with the other three clans, had special powers, things like magic that were well know and practiced through the land, but also the special power of the clan that only came with the honor of being the chosen one. The Dragon Clan had extreme mental powers, and the chosen one had the most power. He could tap into your thoughts and hear what you were thinking. Combine that with the amazing skill of their sword wielding and you had a permissible foe.

The clan was called upon to use their powers when an assassin or spy was in the mist of royalty or any other potentially fatal situations. They were effective and that's what the king liked, for only a handful of people could block them out of their mind; these people being the other chosen and extremely powerful magicians or witches.

The warrior of the Dragon Clan was deathly ill, and soon he would be gone. The clan elders knew it and all the villagers as well. Before he died he wanted to see his replacement one last time, and to give him the clan's pendant. The pendant in itself was an oval shaped stone, clear with a slight tinge of blue, and in the center was the reflection of the dragon tattoo that would show up when tilted the right way in the light. The pendant was suspended on a thick and strong silver chain, evoked with magic so it would never snap or rust. The pendant itself was not that magnificent; it was the ability to control the perfect warrior that made it so special.

Echin looked at it one more time. Dying now in a time of war was something he hoped would not happen, and to die of an illness and not in battle was shameful. Yet this is how it was meant to be, and the pendant and the responsibilities now must fully rest on Chang Wufei. Chang, preferably called Wufei, was a reserved individual. Quiet, yet when pushed onto a subject he felt strong enough for, he would rip you apart. Wufei was tall compared to others his age; black hair pulled into a ponytail, and equally black eyes. He was a prodigy in the clan, and his skills far surpassed all the others; a great warrior he was going to become.

Wufei tiredly tried to teach the younger children in the village how to properly hold their swords. Although they were too young to start their training, these simple skills would help them later on, and begin a superior swordsman in the clan. He was obligated to watch over some of the children. He was gently interrupted when one of the lesser swordsmen came up to him and gently tapped him on the shoulder, drawing his attention away from his duty

"Your presence is needed immediately in the warrior's hut." The man said, with a worried look that caused him to rush off in the general direction, he thanked the man and quickly made his departure. Arriving at the hut, Wufei didn't have a good feeling. Something was going to happen, and the result would lead to something big; he could feel it.

Hesitantly, yet showing none on his face or in his body language, he stepped into his master's house and quietly sank down on the ground by his bed.

"I'm glad you came so fast." The strong voice of his master's reached his ear with strength and normal volume; it was what surprised him.

"I came as soon as I could sir. Ginshi said it was urgent."

"It is. As you know, I'm going to die soon…"

"Don't sa-" He was interrupted by his master's stern look, and a gentle bowing of his head.

"You and I both know my time is up, and with my departure comes a great responsibility that is now placed on your shoulders. You will now represent the clan, for our honor must be upheld, and with it, you must be strong. The war is raging, and I fear that the King is growing impatient for a solution. He is rash of mind and will not think of the consequences of his actions," he said, taking another breath as if it pained him.

"If he is planning to do what I think he is, come next full moon, you will be called to the palace, along with the three other warriors."

"B..But the only reason I can think of for the four warriors to be united is…" Wufei's face went white. "No… that cant be… it… he… would not..."

"But he would, and he is going to. He thinks that it's the only option left, and unfortunately the high council agrees with him."

"But no one could control him! What chances do we have? I don't mean to disrespect you, but four mere teenagers can not..."

"He is but a teenager himself, although years of being sealed on the wall, he has not changed, in appearance or emotionally."

"But that does not change the fact that he is uncontrollable. If there was a way to make him submit, then maybe I could see the posibli-"

"There is a way to make him submit, Wufei. To make him do your every command and whim, and he will be harmless."

"Why haven't I heard of such a thing? Are you losing your mind now that your deathly ill?"

"No, I'm not losing my mind. This pendant-" Echin held up the Dragon pendant for Wufei to see. "has the power to control the perfect warrior, along with the other four warrior's pendants."

"Why haven't I ever heard of this?"

"Do you know of what lengths some people would go to, to get their hands on the pendants so they can unlock and control him?"

"I understand now, master."

"Good. Here." He held up the pendent and placed it in Wufei's hands. "You are now the keeper of it, so remember, if you ever do unlock the warrior, remember to always wear it. If even one of you take it off, then the spell with be broken."

"I understand, master."

"Good, now leave. This old man needs his sleep."

"Yes, sir." Wufei quickly stood up and left the hut, promising to himself that tomorrow morning he would come and visit his master to get more details out of him. But in the early morning of the next day, one of the village women came to Wufei's hut to tell him that Echin had passed away a couple hours ago. With Echin's death meant the events leading up to the unlocking of the perfect soldier would begin.


	3. Trowa

**Chapter 3 **

**Trowa**

Delghi Sea-The Sea itself was not only the name of it, but also the mass of land that was the main juncture for where all the fishing boats and travelers would come to port. Out of all the five main places, people chose to live and raise families in Delghi, it was the favorite by far. Time was always moving in a fast paced speed at the ports and piers. Boats and ships would come in and out all day, and people were accustomed to it like the sun shining or trees growing. Everyone in the area was polite and kind.

The Delghi's were known for their quietness and shy nature, except when it came to selling or buying products. The people were complex, seeming to always mind their own business, and never getting involved if there was no reason to. The only time fights broke out in Delghi was when a family member or close friend was insulted by a traveler or another one of the many different races that it inhabited. Seemingly complex was the key word. In reality, they were actually very simple people, minding their own business and rarely showing emotion only to people close to them. It was considered a great honor to see a Delghi smile, and it showed that you were trusted and approved of.

Delghi was open for most people to come and look around and visit. Visitors that had no place to sleep would often find themselves in the bed of one of the natives, provided a good night's sleep and good food in the morning, free of charge. Most of the people were friendly to others but there was also a kind of sadness that surrounded them… almost as if they could not be happy for fear of something happening.

Trowa Barton, the young warrior training to take the place of Hendiv, was no different. He gave off the feeling that he was extremely happy, yet it was suppressed under emotional walls that he would not let crumble down. Most thought it was apropos because of his past, and others just dismissed it as his character.

Not much could be said of Trowa. You could ask about his past and he would not tell you. Not because he keeps it locked away so no one else can know; no it was because he could not remember even if he wanted to.

Trowa arrived on a woman's door step one cold September night at the age of seven, only covered with a ripped pair of pants and a raggedy blanket for warmth. Aerma had recently lost a child and was devastated, but the appearance of the small boy on her step helped her forget, and she raised him as her own. Trowa was immediately given his name when Aerma saw his unusual hair and dark green eyes. He look like the warrior before Hediv, and she knew he would do great things. The warriors were chosen by the physical similarities between the previous warriors. Trowa had the same eyes as Hediv and the same hair as the warrior before him, Juiro.

Trowa was of average height and had deep green eyes, but it was the hair that most noticed immediately. A single bang fell down over his right eye, seeming to defy gravity. Trowa had a cool façade, but underneath it lay a gentle person that loved animals and to help small children. Trowa would use his power to help heal small cuts and scrapes on the children's knees when playing, and would give herbs to them to take to their sick mothers. As you could guess, Trowa could heal just from touching a bruise or cut, which would disappear as if it was never there. This was powerful and rare. It was emotionally and physically draining, so Trowa couldn't go around and heal too many fatally injured people, for if he did, it would cause him great pain and could possibly kill him. Every opportunity he had Trowa would help someone else out.

Trowa was sitting on the branch of a Hitnai tree, one leg hanging off the branch, his toe gently grazing the top of the crystal blue water. He never wondered about his past. Many asked why not, and if he ever wanted to know, and he honestly didn't. He was content with his life, for he had a loving surrogate mother and father, and for the past eight years he had been training hard, but surprisingly enjoyably, with his master. A year ago, his master died when there was a sudden attack on Delghi, and since then he has had more responsibility that left him weary and tired at the end of the day, but never the less he was still content with his life. It seemed nothing could change his attitude that "what fate has planned cannot be changed, don't fight it, embrace it".

Hendiv's death still plagued his mind, and the day itself when it happened would replay over and over in his head on quiet days like this. Trowa could remember how when the battle started he was sent to his house and told to stay there, no matter what happened. Trowa obeyed his master, and after the battle cries and sound of clashing swords had died down, he left the house in search.

The battlefield was riddled with bodies. It was mostly of the town's people, but he found an occasional enemy. Trowa saw his master's hunched and bloody form in the center if the field, multiple bodies lying around him. Never being one for sentiments, Trowa quickly stepped over the bodies and crouched in front of his master. The ragged voice was so quiet Trowa had to lean closer to hear his master's voice.

"Here." was the only thing his master said before putting the green pendant into Trowa's outstretched hands. He suddenly slouched forward, slightly leaning on Trowa's shoulder. Laying Hendiv's body down on the ground, Trowa looked upon his master, and saw a slight smile spread upon his lips. Hendiv died in battle… it was the death he would have wanted and that made his death easier for Trowa to accept.

Picking the pendant up so it hung from a finger, Trowa spun the emerald pendant around watching as the sun reflected off of it and shaded his face in a green blanket. Such a beautiful crafted piece of glass meant so much to so many people, Trowa clutched it tightly in his hand and placed the pendant around his neck. The sun was setting and the sound of a galloping horse sounded making its way closer and closer to his family's home.


	4. Quatre

**Chapter 4**

**Quatre**

Present time

The Sandrick desert, what words could be used to describe it? Sandy, Plain, Flat, and did I already say Sandy? Vass stretches of sand covered the desert; few lakes or any source of water was scarce. Most of the people in the desert were nomads or apart of a traveling caravan. The few lakes and wells that were situated in the desert were surrounded buy bustling towns and marketplaces. Mud houses lined the streets and carts and various stalls were pushed against their walls. The mud houses aside from the fact that they were mud were actually very nice. Smooth walls with windows and shelves carved out in them and floors that were either wood or the same packed down mud as the walls.

Very few of the houses were made from anything but mud, but the few that were mad from brick or marble were very small. Since having brick homes and even more marble meant that you were extremely rich and had a high social status, most people could barley afford a small brick shack let alone a average sized house. The exception was the Winner family. Thirteen thousand square feet per floor house, factoring in that the house had three floors, marble walls and chandeliers hanging from eight foot ceilings said a lot about how rich the winners were.

Now when most people looked at the Winners estate they saw a mansion surrounded buy gardens that were always being watered and maintained, a driveway lined with lush blossoming trees on either side. Most also thought Mr. Winner and his wife were rich stuck up snobs who only bought a house to show it off and never used half of the rooms in it. But all the people that lived in that part of the desert new the truth about the Winners. All the space in the mansion except for the four guest rooms were used. With all the servants and the Winners children the mansion was quite crowded at times. The Winners had Twenty-nine daughters and one son.

Quatre Raberba Winner was the only son and the youngest of the thirty children. Quatre was the third warrior and like Wufei and Trowa he also had a special gift. But unlike the other two who could easily control their powers after only a year or so of training. Quarts powers would start and stop without him doing anything. Quatre was an extremely powerful empathic. He could feel people's emotions, but also when someone would touch his hand, or have any direct contact with his skin, he would get brief visions of the past of future of that person. And rarely he would have dreams about people he didn't even know, and what their past or futures are.

When Quatre was younger he wasn't able to go around anyone who was extremely sad or angry because the overload of emotions would cause him physical pain. After years of working with his master Yadher, Quatre began to build up his mental walls so he could block these emotions and visions out so he could access them only when he wanted to. The only time Quatre now (at the age of 15) had a problem with was when he was forced to go to the slave markets. The pain of all the slaves and their feelings of despair and sadness would overwhelm him and he would usually faint.

At the age of six Quatre got his powers and after nine years of training, he had finally gotten everything under control. The only thing now that could ever through him off was if their was someone around that couldn't keep their emotions under control, or they were so repressed and painful, and had such a horrible life and they never told anyone. No one really realized how much better you could feel if it wasn't bottled up inside. Usually if someone had such a bad life he could hand it, but he couldn't if skin touched. But Quatre didn't worry about that he had never met someone with such a horrific past, and never would.

If you met Quatre you would understand why he was gifted with his certain power, he was naturally caring and had such a sweet nature that he was often called an angel. Platinum blond hair and blue eyes helped his nickname and the fact that Quatre barely ever fought unless absolutely had to. Its not that he could not fight, it was the fact that Quatre would rather sort out the problem then resort to killing.

Quatre was currently sitting in the living room of his mansion, half reading his book and half listening to his sister's talk about another one of the eligible bachelors in the town and the best ways to seduce him. Quatre started to block out the conversation when he felt someone that had a very worried feeling radiating off them as they ran onto the mansion grounds. Quatre's sisters were oblivious to this and didn't even notice when one of the servants, that served Quatre's master came running into the room unannounced.

"Quatre I'm glad you're here" Kgbga said slightly panting and leaning forwards.

"What is wrong? Did something happen?"

"Yes it's you master, he's been…" Kgbga's sentence was cut off. Quatre's worry grew when he saw Kgbga's eyes roll into the back of his head and limply fall forwards. Quatre quickly grabbed him before his head could hit the hard tile floor.

"Kgbga, Kgbga! What's wrong are you alright…?" Quatre's sentenced stopped as he saw a small speck of red on the back of Kgbga's crisp white shirt.

"What the?..." Quatre pulled out a small black round and hollow tube from the spot and quickly brought it to his nose. A pungent sent of mint and Clerve filled his nose. It dawned on him then. Kgbga had been shot with a Clemins dart, unnoticeable once shot with but after ten minutes of it circulating in the blood stream it kills you suddenly. Someone must have shot Kgbga when he was running to tell him about his master.

Quatre quickly passed the body over to a wondering servant and ran out of the mansion, ignoring the yells for him to come back. 'How could this have happened? There hasn't even been an attack on the town! I just don't understand, why would someone want to kill my master, were they after the pendant?'

. Flashback .

"Master what's this?" a nine year old Quatre asked his master after he'd been looking through his draws and closet, as Yadher cleaned a wound he had gotten from a previous training session.

"That" Yadher said taking the pure white pendant hanging from Quatre's finger on a sliver chain "Is one of the four pendants that controls the perfect warrior"

"Really master?" Quatre's blue eyes widened

"Yes Quatre really, and one day you'll get to have it." He said affectionately, after ruffling the little boys blond hair.

"When master, when can I have it?" Quatre said his eyes never leaving the pendant in Yadher's hand.

Yadher smile, he was such a curious and impatient child; he would have to work on that latter.

"When you're old enough you can have it, or when I'm gone from this world I will leave it for you."

Quatre's eyes fell "If I don't take the pendant does that me you'll be able to stay forever?"

Yadher let a small chuckle escape before answering "Quatre the world doesn't work that way, how about this, when I die I'll leave you this pendant, sort of like a consultation."

"If that the case, then I hope I never get the pendant" Quatre yelled as he launched himself and clung to Yadher's leg.

. End Flashback .

Quatre ran up to Yadher's house, the living room was torn apart, tables and chairs were reduced to rubble and their were small streaks of blood on the floor on leading to the door he had just walked through. A large puddle against the wall with a large dent above it, that looked like someone's head was slammed in.

Quatre couldn't find Yadher's or his body. But that didn't mean that he wasn't dead, in the desert most killers and thief's would put the body in the desert or sell it as meat. Cannibalism was popular in these parts.

Quatre slowly walked through the room, nothing was stolen and their looked to be a fight. So who would do this? Did the enemies some how sneak in to the town unnoticed? Maybe Yadhak wasn't killed! Maybe… Quatre's hopes were shattered when he saw the snow white pendant now blood red underneath a low table. NO he cried, sinking to his knees Quatre held the pendant in his hands. Tears threatening to fall. No, it couldn't be true, yet Quatre knew that it was, and his crystal tears washed away the blood and turned the pendant white once more


	5. Duo

**Chapter 5 **

**Duo**

The Shinigor forest looked as though there was no possible way for anyone to ever inhabit it, forests so thick that you could barley see the light shining down on the dark soggy moss covered ground. Most of the forests were named after the towns and villages that were near or in the forests, unlike the Shinigor forest. The forest was isolated from all the nearby towns and villages. Few people went anywhere near the forest, and only a few villages and a couple of single houses were scattered around in the medium size clearing inside. The Shinigor forest was a haven for children and people of different ages that lost their families in the war. There were multiple churches and villages that would open their homes for the survivors. Many children from nearby towns that had been attacked were told buy their parents to go to father Maxwell's church in the center of the forest in the largest clearing. Father Maxwell and his daughter Helen changed the church into an orphanage, and offering jobs to and houses to the run always families. Since the Shinigor forest was so secluded and lush, there was never an attack on the people living in peace.

Father Maxwell loved all the children that came trough the large doors of the church. It always amazed him even after the children had lost their parents, toys, and homes they were still running around, playing and giggling. Duo the newest addition to the orphanage was no exception; he would laugh and play with everyone always a smile on his face. Despite the fact that his village was totaled and he came here at the age of four in the arms of his battered and bloody mother, witch latter died that night. Duo was sad after that like any child would, but he took it in stride. Duo used his own experience to help comfort the other orphans and smaller children that had also lost their parents.

Duo was an average height boy about the age of fifteen, yet looked to be years younger. A long braid down past his waist was one of the children's favorite things to play with. Duo had blue eyes but when he was mad they turned a dark violet color.

Because of Duo's eyes he was chosen to be the forth warrior. The people of the forest were very superstitious of similar colors and because Duo's eyes would turn violet when angry, they linked it to the warriors pendant was also the same violet color. When Duo started his training with his master Glinash, his master realized that just like the other three warriors Duo also had a special power, speaking in different languages.

Duo could speak and language in the whole world without even trying or knowing it. Also he could speak to animals. (It was a weird and rare power). The only languages that Duo could not speak were or understand were Drarshina and Algena the languages of demons and angels.

Glinash, when he first began to see Duo talking to birds he thought Duo had lost it. He would sit in his house and watch Duo talk to the bird on his finger and after a wile he decided to test his theory.

. Flashback .

Glinash was walking through the forest surrounding the small village. The forest around the village was thinner so Glinash was taking a leisurely stroll through it, marveling at its beauty. Buy a small clump of trees that was infested with birds nests was Duo sitting on the ground with a small yellow chickadee on his finger. Glinash was amazed that a bird would sit on his finger, but was even more shocked when he walked closer and heard Dou talking to it.

'Duo are you talking to that bird?" Glinash asked standing a good distance away as to not scare the bird.

"Ya" He said with a huge smile on his face, not even slightly thinking that it was abnormal to have a bird sitting on your finger or to talk to it like it understood.

"Duo, you know that, that bird can't understand you?"

"Yes it can"

"Duo birds can't understand us and we cant understand them!"

"Well maybe you can but I can!" Duo said, bringing the bird closer to his face and talking to it like someone would to a small child.

"Duo!" Glinash groaned that boy was so stubborn, and had a one track mined.

"Look master" Duo said putting the bird down on the ground and telling it to go pick up the small pebble at his masters feet.

To Glinash it seamed crazy, but he was surprised when the when the small bird hoped over to him and took the pebble in its beak and hoped over to Duo dropping it in his hand. Despite the proof Glinash was still not fully convinced.

"Duo if you can really "talk" to that bird then why don't you ask it they don't eat the seeds we give them in the morning?"

Duo still with a big smile on his face asked the bird and after a series of chirps and flutter of its wings Duo proudly said "The birds don't like it when the seeds aren't roasted and slightly salted".

. End Flashback .

Glinash at first shrugged it off and decided to let Duo pretend he could talk to birds, he was only seven at the time so there wasn't that much harm in humoring him. But one day Glinash decided to try feeding the birds roasted and slightly salted seeds, just to see what would happen. Glinash began to believe Duo after a whole flock of birds came flying out of the trees and started pecking the seeds off the ground like never before.

Glinash was certain Duo could speak different languages when a new boy came to the orphanage and all he could speak was Ralzer. No one could believe that Duo was speaking with him because as far as anyone knew Duo hadn't even left the country let alone set foot on Ralzert. That's when they knew.

At the age of fifteen Duo was well liked at the orphanage, eleven years he had been there and all the children loved him. Everyone was happy with the way things were going and were totally oblivious to the things that were going on outside the forest...until one day.

A raid was made buy the enemies. When they came all the children were put in the in the crawl spaces under the wooden church floors. Duos job, told buy father Maxwell was to make sure the kids were safe and then, because their was not enough room for Duo under the floors, he was to run and hide out in the forest.

Duo listened to Father Maxwell and made his way into the forest. Duo didn't know how long he waited in the forest, the slight sound of swords clashing in the distance. He blocked it out and had no sense of time during that time he was huddled in the forest. Duo didn't know how long he waited but what he did know was that the battle was over.

Duo reluctantly made his way back to the Village, seeing all the adults scattered around the clearing were the village one stood. The houses were burnt to the ground charred and smoldering in lumps randomly placed around the clearing. Scattered bodies were lying on the ground many staked on one another their blood running together into tiny rivers of red. The mossy ground made a sloshing sound as Duo walked closer due to the blood that was absorbed into the moss like a sponge. The bodies of the fallen villagers he could recognize perfectly, Harv the smith, Jerngh the baker, and may others. Duo didn't want to see this; all the people that were like his family dead on the ground were he once played.

Duo walked/stumbled across the field almost as if he was drunk. Trying to avert his eyes away from the dead bodies but horrified that his eyes would never stray. Duo's horror grew even more when he saw the slumped over form of his master sitting with his head bowed and the tip of a arrow poking out of the back of his dark cloak. Duo tried to call out to his master but he felt as if his body and mined were separated from each other, Duo was white faced and slightly shaking as he approached his master and sunk to his knees in front of his face.

"M...Mm..Master?" Duo said in a shaky voice barley aware that a voice even came out of his lips.

"Duo" his master's voice was strained and duo had to leave forward to hear what he was saying.

"I'm glad your safe, here" he placed his bloody hand on duo's and when he pulled it back a beautiful violet pendant was in its place.

"W..what em I suppose to do with this?"

"Its my guardian pendant, soon your going to be the new guardian and your going to need it".

"NO!"

"Yes Duo, I have a fatal injury, no one, no even I can survive this"

Tears started to silently slip from Duo's face as his sadness quickly turned to anger "If only Father Maxwell would have let me fight this wouldn't have happened!"

"Duo don't blame yourself for this, even if you were here nothing would have changed"

"But I could have..."

"Done nothing, we were out numbered and the villages were not trained warriors as you and I we didn't have a chance"

"Then why!"

"You couldn't have been found, they believe all are dead"

Duo quickly looked up onto the small hill in the clearing, more tears flooding to his eyes and his body crumpling down, shoulders falling forwards and tears mixing with the blood on the ground. The church they burnt the church down to the ground, the place were he grew up, the children all dead...

"Duo go to Misnta, tell them what happened, and when the king calls, go. This is what you have to do, its you fate, you have to stop this war Duo.."

"Master! MASTER, NO DONT LEAVE ME!" Duo screamed shaking the dead mans shoulders hoping against all odds that he wasn't dead. But after a few moments of useless shaking nothing happened and Duo realized he was gone.

Duo did the only thing he knew how, he ran, ran to Misnta like his master told him promising that when he got there he would do everything his master wanted him too. Tell, Go, and Stop the war that had killed so many.

Duo arrived at Misnta and told his story, a nice family taking him in, and their he live until the king's messenger came to get him...

_I run, hide, but never tell a lie_ **Duo Maxwell**


	6. Word is sent

**Chapter 6 **

**Word is sent**

King Ferevi was sitting on his throne. Orenw had taken a huge step forward in their battle plan and had launched an attack on the Northern country Mcsquar. This battle was not going well, after 200 years of peace why did he of all rulers have to live in the time when another war started? Ferevi was so angry he violently banged his fist on his hard wooden throne causing the sound to bounce and echo off the wall of the empty room. Most of his advisors agreed with him that he had to do something drastic, for they also were afraid for their families. Frenevi loved his wife Reana so much, as well as his daughter Relena, and was willing to do many things, anything in his power to keep them safe. After long and strenuous meetings with his advisors they came to a decision. They would have to unlock the perfect warrior. The negatives outweighed the positive but every time a negative point came up they kept telling themselves that it was for the greater good. Reana was a beautiful blond haired woman and Relean was a splitting image of her, every time a thought about aborting the plan came up Ferevi would think about them.

. Flashback.

"Your making a decision like that is risky and rash your majesty! Do you know what could happen if-"

"I know very well what could happen!" King Ferevi yelled from his seat raised above his advisors, who were looking up at him with wonder and concern. "Do you not think I considered the repercussions of my actions!" The king glared at the advisor who had spoken out against him earlier.

"I mean no disrespect my lord, but isn't there anything else we could do? Make a treaty or try to reach a compromise with the opposing forces, surly there is something that they would be willing to stop the fighting over"

"Do you think I have not tried?" The King asked sagging down in his chair, rubbing his hand against his forehead. "The only thing that will stop this war is if one side is eliminated or the other surrenders. Would you rather surrender then attempt to fight back?"

"Not if fighting back means we could get slaughtered by the suppose help just as easily as the enemy!" yelled out the advisor the got the King angry in the first place.

"You know nothing Ureng! You don't have a family at home waiting for this war to be over. You don't have to wonder if you will arrive to see your wife slaughtered on the ground along with your children, stop being selfish and see this from the towns people and the Kings point of view!"

"The King is making a mistake and we will all die because of it!"

"It is better die fighting then to die with your head between your legs!" Another advisor spoke up on the Kings behalf.

"If dieing with my head between my legs means I live for a few more years then I will continue to do so! Unlike some people in this court I am no so willing to die!"

"That is enough!" The King proclaimed "If we can not decide then we will resolve this like adults and not bickering children, a vote will be cased, and then we will see what will happen"

. End Flashback.

The courts agreed to the Kings proclamation of unlocking the warrior, all agreed except Ureng. Four messengers were chosen from the Kings personal group, they were given the fastest horses and large amounts of food. It was three weeks travel to the farthest village were Duo resided. And in King Ferevi's mind he smiled, this war could be over in three months if everything went according to plan. But as all wars, and even life in general things never go as planed…


	7. Messengers and Kings

**Chapter 7 **

**Messengers and Kings**

_Picking the pendant up so it hung from a finger, Trowa spun the emerald pendant around watching as the sun reflected off of it and shaded his face in a green blanket. Such a beautiful crafted piece of glass meant so much to so many people; Trowa clutched it tightly in his hand and placed the pendant around his neck. The sun was setting and the sound of a galloping horse sounded making its way closer and closer to his family's home._

Trowa slipped off of his branch landing gracefully on the ground avoiding the water and managing not to get his pants wet in the process. As Trowa got off his branch and made his way closer to his home he saw a man dismount off his horse and pull out a small brown saddle bag. The man loosened the horses saddle and lead it over to a fence were he tied it up a small patch of grass was at its feet so it could nibble on the greens. The man didn't notice Trowa's approach from behind and gave a heavy loud knock on the hoses door. Aerma answered the door and Trowa only got a bit of the conversation as he got closer.

"Is Trowa of the Barton family in, I have a message from the King"

"He's not in at the mo-"

"He's right here" Trowa said from behind causing the messenger to spin around and stare in shock at the lanky boy. _This is one of the warriors? _The messenger continued to stare till Aerma gave a quiet 'ahem' and asked politely if he would like to come in for a drink and to discuss business.

"Thank you, I have had a long journey and I will be needing to leave soon" The messenger tuned to look at Trowa "Along with your son Trowa" Trowa's neutral face darkened into a light scowl.

_Dear mother,_

_All of the other three warriors have been rounded up, like cattle to do the Kings biding. The other three are so similar to myself it surprises me. They have lost there family like I have and gone threw so much pain and heart ach, its as if these simple things happened to bring us closer together for what we must do. The others are as different as me as we are similar. Duo is loud but I cannot help but like him like everyone else in the palace, Wufei is honorable and I respect him as a person and a warrior. Quatre reminds me of you a bit, he has suffered but still he strives to help others. I feel drawn to him. We have all gotten close after only three weeks of knowing one another. King Ferevi_ _wanted us to know one another well before we set out on our journey, which is to start tomorrow. I wanted to send you this letter before I left, incase I never get to talk to you again. Do not worry for me mother, I will be fine. _

_Love Trowa, I will always think of you as my mother_


	8. On the way

**Chapter8 **

**On the way**

Duo was surprised when he finally laid eyes on the city were the perfect warrior was sealed. This place looked far from deserted. When the group made it over the hill and saw the massive plain below and built with houses and massive buildings that would make even a architect speechless, they all almost had to pinch themselves to see if it was real. The plain was a good location for a town but the fact that their was a super killer pined to a massive marble wall only a mile or two away was damning for anyone to live here, not to mention it was open on all sides except for were 'he' was, which made attacks from the creatures residing in the forest even more of a mystery. When the warriors started walking thought the town they were all gaping except Trowa who looked only slightly impressed. The streets were wide, eight feet as Wufei could guess, lined with a rusty color brick that that made a quiet tapping sound as the group walked further into the center of the town. Tall houses surrounded them on either side and they got even more elaborate as the group drew closer to the governor of the town's home. The houses were so tall on either side of the road that they drew lines in the sky, fancy and intricate crafting and statute work was were decorated on the houses along with cascading waterfalls, running horses, and various pictures of people and flowers. The city reminded Quatre of the ancient city of Grenza, that he read about in various history books that his tutors would make him read.

As the group got farther into the town they noticed that none of the towns people were paying any attention to them at all or asking questions as to why they were their. There was every color skin in the town and many different languages being spoken. This was quite a shock especially when in all the other town they had visited all had separate parts for the different races of people.

Once they actually made it to the centre of the town, they were greeted by a huge fountain. Water cascaded down and pooled in the basin at the bottom. The group was to busy looking at it to notice a pudgy man open the mansion door behind the fountain. Trowa was the only person to see him and gently taped Quatre's shoulder to draw his attention away from the statue. The man stood waiting, his hands at his side in a neutral position. Which Duo replied with his trademark grin. From what the group could tell this man was the governor of the town and it surprised them that the man looked so welcoming. The first words out of his mouth made the group stop and turn their heads to look at him in an owlish way.

"I know why you have come" he said his face shifting from his earlier expression to a more serious one. The man must have noticed the slightly frightful expressions on their faces, for after a few moments he said in a noticeably happier voice if they would like to come inside.

Sitting in the living room of the mansion was mind boggling to all of them except Quatre who had lived in a mansion bigger then this all his life. Dou couldn't sit still on the fine leather couch, his eyes were always moving and it almost made Quatre burst out laughing at how Duo's hand would twitch every time he saw something of interest. Trowa was sitting calmly in a side chair looking as passive as ever but still taking in the surroundings of the room. Wufei looked pissed simple as that, but his body relaxed when their host handed them each a cup of tea and sat down on a wooden chair in front of a medium sized fire place. After taking a sip of his tea the man talked "As you probably guessed already I am the governor of this town, the names Bechinal, don't worry about introductions I already know a lot about you"

"What are you a stalker or something!" Duo blurted out "DUO!" Quatre exclaimed putting his head in his hands. "What? I have a right to know if I'm being stalked its not my fault I like to know these things if I was you I would want to know these kind of things too, why wouldn't you want to know your stalker? Me and my stalker have a good relationship who knows you and Bechinal could become best friends, I can see it now Q-man you and your new friend could hang out, and Tro and Fei could be their and.."

"Maxwell! How many times do I have to tell you my name is Wufei W.U.F.E.I. not Fei not Wu-bear, WUFEI!"

"Whatever you say Wu-man"

Quatre decided that this was the perfect time to start the fight that was sure to happen if he didn't intervene "How do you know about us?" Quatre asked bringing everyone's attention back to the matter at hand.

"Every governor of this town always knows were the four warriors are and things about them, since you are the only ones that can release the warrior its my obligation to know were you are and details about you, for obvious reason I'm sure you can figure out."

Trowa slightly nodded his head in agreement and so did the others at Bechinal's statement. "So you know why were here?"

"To get the perfect warrior, correct?"

"Yes, why aren't you.." Dou waved his hand around in a circular motion "what?"

"You know, freaking out!" Duo yelled "Why would I be?" Quatre began to say something but Wufei cut him off "Because the legend says that whoever has the perfect warrior on their side of the war will win with the battle field riddled with the bodies of his fallen enemies." Quatre piped in "Aren't you afraid of the war that is to come?"

Quatre, Duo and Wufei were all looking at Bechinal with questioning looks, then turned to look at Trowa shocked "The war is already on and at our doorstep. The only way to stop this war with the least amount of casualties is to unlock the perfect warrior. Bechinal knows this, and deep down so do you, you are all afraid but what happens happens we can not change the past or the future that is already set to happen."

Quatre sighed "Trowa's right" he looked around the room at all of their faces "We have to do this, so lets go get it over with."

Bechinal smiled "Since you got that figured out" he clapped his hand three times and a servant ran out and came to Bechinal's side. "Yes sir"

"Can you go get Ninga at the shrine?"

"Of course sir, and what should I tell him the reason is sir?"

"The warriors have come, they need a tour and the rules explained to them, he's the best qualified for it"

"Yes sir, he will be as soon as possible" The servant bowed his head and disappeared behind one of the many doors.

The room was silent; the unpleasant kind of silence that happens when no one knows what to say, and everyone eyes everyone else. Finally Wufei couldn't stand the silence and the nagging curiosity was getting to him. "Who is Ninga?" Wufei exploded angry at the fact that he was the one that cracked after only five minutes of silence.

"Ninga is the head keeper of the shrine"

"What is a keeper?"

"On I'm sorry" Bechinal laughed "I forgot that you are not from this area, a keeper is someone who looks after the shrine or temple, they also look after the upkeep and decide when people are aloud to visit and look at the scrolls and ancient books."

"So in other words they can do whatever they want to the shrine, there like the owners?" Duo asked.

"Ya that's pretty much it"

"Ok I understand that, but why are we going to a shrine in the first place" Wufei asked

At that Bechinal smiled "For the four warriors you don't know much about the perfect warrior"

"We were… dropped into our roles suddenly"

Bechinal gave a small nod and not saying anymore on the matter witch all of them were glad of "The villagers place flowers around the shrine and it's a place to thank the perfect warrior for protecting the village from the monsters in the forest, his ora keeps all the monsters away."

They nodded in understanding and a door opened a middle aged man with read hair stood in the door way. He was skinny and dressed completely in white robes, and had stern yet understanding light brown eyes. "Are these the four warriors Bechinal?" his voice was soft yet spoken loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Yes they are" Bechinal said taking it upon himself to introduce everyone.

"Nice to meet you all, I was hopping this day would never come but" Ninga shrugged his shoulders "things happen, I'm Ninga the keeper of the shrine. Come along I'll give you a tour and tell you all the things you need to know about him" Ninga made his way to the door and out of the house with the group following close behind. Ninga was walking fast almost running and although the shrine was a good distance out into the clearing they still made it their in a relatively short period of time. The town was a mere outline, and the walls were the perfect warrior was sealed was covered by a two level building, using the wall as the forth side of the structure. The shrine was huge. Three great pillars lead to the entrance a nice moss green color covering the whole building and black vines along with black writing cover the whole thing. Duo couldn't understand what the printing said so he assumed it was Drarshina or Algena. Entering the building they were surrounded by stakes of bookshelves on either side and tables were scattered about with people dressed similarly to Ninga reading scrolls and quietly chatting. The dark marble floor below their feet made a gentle tapping sound as the group drew closer to the huge double doors at the end of the huge library. The doors were covered in the same picture of the angle statue in the town only carved in gold. Ninga made his way to the door and stopped, turned his back to the door and looked at the group with a serious expression.

"There are a few things you should know before you can unlock him, first you have to make sure you always keep your pendants on! No matter what you must never take the pendants off! Only you can take them off yourself the pendants make it impossible for anyone else to so you don't have to worry about someone else yanking it off all of a sudden or it getting stolen off your neck. The perfect warrior only needs one of you to take the pendant off to be free, its like a link in a chain one goes the rest are weakened, and that's all he needs. If you take it off and then put it back on then the spell will be sealed once again, but the time in between he's free so I wouldn't suggest it. Understand?"

"Don't take the pendants off or a super killer is on the lose" got it Duo said

Ninga sighed " Alright a couple more things that you four should know, one he never speaks unless spoken to or asked to, two he cant he cant touch you or hurt you, three he cant leave without one of you within a mile radius of him, four and he cant kill without you consenting it or telling him to."

"What do you mean he can't touch us?" Quatre asked

"It is against his training, and besides, he tends not to like being touched. Don't concern yourself with it, just leave him be and everything will go fine" Ninga said, placing his hand on the large wooden door. It slowly opened, letting the darkness behind emerge


	9. Unlocking the warrior

Thanks to YamiTenshi14 for betaing!

**Chapter 9**

**Unlocking the warrior**

No sound of screeching hinges met their ears and no sight met their eyes except darkness. Chilling winds whipped through the room causing everyone to shiver and no one question were it came from, considering there was no windows in the room. The slight smell of mold met their noses and they were utterly surprised the smell wasn't more pungent; considering the dark room was a molds perfect breeding ground. Walking seven steeps forward the group stopped when the large doors behind them banged shut taking out the flicker of light that used to illuminate behind them. Quatre was getting more nervous by the second, he was already afraid of small spaces and the power and anger he felt a few feet away wasn't helping matters.

You could hear a rustling echo through the room and after a few moments torches were lit around lighting the previous concealed room in an unnatural light. The first thing the group noticed was the figure that looked a little over a year younger than themselves suspended on the wall by vines. He was wearing tattered black pants and a cloak that hid his features, bits of rusty red flecked the black clothing and long healed scars could be seen through the cuts and wholes of his clothes. Around the figure; on the floor were his feet were suspended, was a slightly raised platform that started right in front of the group covered in an overgrowth of the same vines that held the perfect warrior up. The black vines themselves held power, and just by seeing them he knew there was no way they could be natural, dark leaves highlighted in a silvery crimson, looking beautiful but evil at the same time. Ninga took a quick glance at the person on the wall before reaching up for one of the torches he previously lit and hovered over the vines. He sprinkled a mysterious power that emerged from a pouch in his cloak over the vines and then dropped the torch. The area where the powder had hit emerged in flames and burnt with a blaze for several moments before the room was plunged back into the shadowy mausoleum. Ninga quickly swept away the ashes and uncovered the intricate designed on the platform that was once covered. Underneath the perfect warrior was a beautiful design that curved and arched, looping around several times before branching off to the rest of the platform were operatic marking and scribes. Letters in a foreign language that Duo could not decipher was merged into the design all over the place as if the maker could not keep such words in any longer and had to get them out. The words were so perfectly placed into the rest, resemblance of vines and roses were present; a sun and moon all abstract in appearance but beautiful to the point of speechlessness. Along the edge closer to the group were four spiraling circles; each merging into a point, each placed a prefect distance between the other, measured in the line mess. After the platform cleared Ninga pulled out a silver dagger with intricate red vines snaking up the handle and instructed the group to "Put your pendants in the hole in the center of the circles; in front of you" Duo looked around to the others in confusion "But you said never to take them off" "Put them in the holes" Ninga said forcefully "And after the vines surrounding the perfect warrior disappear quickly put them back on."

Duo was the first to tentatively step forwards and placed his pendant in the hole, and once doing so the others followed his example. Once Ninga checked that they were all in place he steeped up the cloaked figure on the wall and took out the dagger, pressing it against his stomach. With a flick of his hand Ninga made a deep and long swipe pressing the razor sharp edge of the dagger into the soft flesh of the warrior's belly. Before Quatre could object to such behavior Ninga raised the dagger and struck it down into the Warriors chest. All five inches of the dagger was imbedded into his chest and no movement was made by the perfect warrior on the wall. The only thing moving was the trickle of blood dripping from his wounds onto the floor. The group stood shocked and were about to say something when a now large puddle of blood on the ground started to glow and the glowing made its way along the line in the floor moving closer and closer to the pendants. When the mysterious light hit the pendants the room was covered in a bright flash of light that caused everyone to shield their eyes. The black vines that were around the warrior started to reside and by the time everyone had recovered from the unexpected flash of light all singes of the vines were gone and the perfect warrior was lying on the group face down. Trowa was the first to snap out of his shock and grabbed his pendant, the others following him. When all the pendants were securely placed around all the guardians neck did Ninga make his way closer to the warrior and retrieved a broad sword from the wall that was hidden behind the warrior. The sword was cased in a black leather sheath, and Ninga came to stand beside the guardians with the sword in his hands watching the motionless figure on the floor.

The figure didn't stay motionless for long and with a loud grown that echoed through the room the warrior grudgingly lifted himself off the blood covered floor on shaky arms and looked up at the groups from his crouching position. If Duo could have seen his face he would have sworn he was glaring daggers at him. Ninga quickly unsheathed the sword and handed the hilt to the warrior, upon receiving the sword the figure placed the tip on the ground and had the blade facing flat against his body. "These are your new masters, the wielder of the four pendants" The warrior bowed his head until his forehead was touching the hilt of the sword in a gesture of obedience and submission. Ninga nodded his head once seeming to be pleased with himself and turned from the room walking confidently to the large wooden door. The group of guardians stood there shocked and not moving. "Come along, we have to get you some traveling supplies for when you depart tomorrow" Ninga motioned for them to follow him and they started to slowly follow but the perfect warrior didn't move a millimeter from his positions. Seeing the other's questioning glances Ninga informed them that "He'll come along, he's bound to you so he has to."

Quatre sent worried looks back at the perfect warrior in the rear of the group. The dagger that was once pierced into his flesh had been removed at the beginning of the walk to the quarters were they were staying and had been hidden and placed underneath the warrior's cloaks in a hidden sheath. He walked as if no injury had been acquired, but Quatre could see the small trickle of blood that still flowed from the wound on his stomach and the slight way the warrior walked with his arm cradling his stomach. Quatre looked around to try and figure out were they were; it seemed they were being taken to an inn near the center square of the town, and in the town square there was a magnificent statue. It was off an angel, and Quatre was engrossed in its beauty as he latter noted so was the perfect warrior. She was beautiful, sculpted in white marble. Large wings that seamed to glow outstretched and drooping down near the end, so much so that the tips caressed the top of the ground. She was wrapped in a robe tied around her body and fastened with a clip that was engraved with the shape of a phoenix; her face was angular with a soft delicate mouth. Long hair flowed down slightly curled and the bottoms reached her mid thighs and cascaded down her back, seaming to sway in the wind. Eyes stared at Quatre that spoke of love and great sadness but seamed so alive that he wanted to embrace the statue and take away her pain. But the statue was already embraced in multiple chains. There were dark gray chain wrapped around her body, weaving around her wings and her body, pooling in a large pile of gray at the bottom of her feet that made up the statues platform. An angel chained to the ground. Quatre shook his head in sadness, what a depressing statue, yet so beautiful. He glanced back at the perfect warrior who was still looking at the statue, waves of sadness coming off of him, and Quatre heard a single word mutter so quietly, which he was not meant to hear.

"Calmentha"

"Duo?" Quatre asked in the busy streets of the downtown market were they were shopping for supplies for the upcoming trip. Trowa and Wufei were with the perfect warrior picking up a fifth horse for the trek.

"Yeah Quat?" Duo replied, playing with a silver trinket in one of the shops were the owner was waving and telling Duo to not touch unless he was to buy.

"What does Calmentha mean?"

"Where did you hear that?" Duo asked, causing Quatre to put down the orange he was inspecting.

"Why? What does it means?"

"I have no idea, and you know what that means, it's from the language of the Demons or Angels."

"Oh" Quatre muttered picking the orange back up and looking at it once again

"Why'd you ask in the first place, hey were did you hear it from!" Quatre handed the shop owner some money and picked up the bag of oranges and put them oh the horse that was carrying the supplies "When we were walking to the inn the perfect warrior muttered it when he was looking at the statue" Duo seamed to be thinking it over for a second before replying.

"Sorry Quatre I don't know what it means, its defiantly Demon or Angel. And there will be few people that know. The easiest way to find out would to be to ask the warrior dude himself." Quatre looked over to Duo as the walked down the streets and the stables came into view "I have a feeling its personal and he won't want to tell us."

"That's what these…" Duo fingered his pendant "…are for."

"DUO!" Quatre scolded, "We won't force him to tell us!"

Duo gave a small huff in defeat "Can't we use Wu-man's mind reading power to find out?" Duo asked looking hopeful.

"Duo" Quatre sighed "Wufei wouldn't do something that dishonorable just to find the meaning of a word, he dislikes using his mind reading against enemies, and he's not going to use it against an ally."

"Fine you win." Duo huffed, running towards the stables.

"You don't have to sulk Duo!" Quatre yelled after him, the mirth evident in his voice.

"I can sulk if I want to, and I'm not sulking!" Duo yelled back as and after thought.

"Come on Duo I was only playing!" Quatre yelled running to the stable after him.

"This looks like a good horse, and he seams to like him" Wufei said looking at the gray horse muzzling the perfect warriors shoulder.

"Do you like him?" Trowa asked, his question directed at the perfect warrior.

"Hn"

"Is that a yes or a no?" Wufei asked Trowa who only gave him a shrug of his shoulders.

"Great." Wufei exclaimed throwing his hands into the air. "I'm stuck with the two mimes!"

"It could always be worse." Trowa said with a small smile. "You could always be stuck with Duo." A light of understanding seamed to dawn on Wufei "Your right"

"Hey Wu-man!"

"Oh great" Duo came rushing into the stables and spotted the gray horse. Duo's eyes lighted up and he approached the horse and reached out to pet its nose, but the large gray backed up away from the outstretched hand. Duo brushed it off and looked at the horse some more. He was beautiful, large at least 28 hands and had a dark gray coat with lighter main and tail. On the stall beside him was the nameplate engraved with the name Wing and Duo had the urge to reach out and pet the impressive beast once again but his hand was met with air once again. "Seams like he doesn't like you." Wufei laughed reaching out to pet the horse and show Duo up.

"Seams like he doesn't like any of us." Quatre pointed out when the horse moved away form Wufei as well. A smile gracing his lips when the horse started to nuzzle the perfect warrior's shoulder, who reached up and gently scratched his nose, Wing closing his eyes in enjoyment.

"I don't understand why though! Usually animals are eager to talk to me this one won't even acknowledge our existence" Duo said, glaring at the horse that was only affectionate towards the perfect warrior.

"Don't take it personal Duo, he doesn't like any of us" Quatre tried to sympathize.

"Yeah you're right, like horse like owner" Duo muttered looking at the horse that was rubbing its face against the perfect warriors as he rubbed Wings neck.

"Are you going to bed soon?" Duo asked after they were fed a feast of a meal after they were placed in there rooms.

"No, I'm going to the library to met Trowa; I'll see you in the morning Duo." Quatre said with finality in his voice leaving no room for negotiations.

"Alright, night Quat."

"Night Duo" Quatre said watching as Duo walked out of the room. Once he had left, Quatre made his way towards the inn's library, walking down the large hallways to the west wing. The inn was more of a mansion of a house that the owner rented rooms out for travelers. Sitting in the sea of books was Trowa, surrounded by large pillows and a down blanket that was draped over the back of his seat. On Trowa's lap there was a large book that had weathered stains on the pages and tinted a light brown from aging.

"What are you reading?" Quatre asked taking a seat beside him and looking over into the pages of unrecognizable text. The text almost seamed to glow and even if Duo would call him crazy looked beautiful.

"It's an ancient healing book, written in the language of the angels" Trowa said, looking at Quatre when he gasped.

"You can read angel?" Quatre exclaimed, practically pouncing on Trowa in his excitement.

"Yes, Actually I can read and speak it"

"How!" Trowa just shrugged.

"I don't know" One of the first conversations he ever had with Trowa popped into his mind.

"_One day I just woke up, I didn't know who I was or where I was but every once in a while I will know something that I never knew before. Like the history of Grenza, Hendiv used to think it was things that I knew before I lost my memory, but I don't think I will ever really know"_

"Can you tell me what something means then Trowa, it's been bugging me" Quatre said shyly, but also knowing the Trowa wouldn't reject him.

"I can try but Angel is hard to translate, even this text is hard for me to understand; only Angels can fully know what it means" Seeing Quatre's face fall Trowa finished off with "I can try to tell you the meaning of it, I'll try my best."

"Alright, it's okay if you can't." Quatre said giving Trowa one of his I'm-so-cute-you-can't-hate-me smiles

"So, what's the word?"

"Calmentha"

"Calmentha" Trowa repeated almost as if tasting the word. "A person that takes care of the young, usually a female of the species, a direct relative." Trowa looked at Quatre very seriously "In other words it means…. Mother"

**A/N** Oh and the plot thickens! Dun dun dun! Yes I haven't updated in, forever! But I was distracted by my other story _He's _so, so, I'm going to be working on both of them and alternating between writing once chapter for this story then one for _He's So,_ and so on till one of them is done and then I'll focus on that one. Kay? Okay!

If you want me to continue review!


	10. Attack on Fardon Gorge

Chapter 10

Attack on Fardon Gorge

Early in the morning when no sane person would even think of being up, the group mounted there horses and packed up there packs to start on the trip. The first stop was Fardon Gorge; one of the most dangerous gorges around with its steep slopes and rocky bottom. Quatre tightened his grip his horses reins, he had one of his feelings, and nothing good come when one of his feelings was upon him.

"Perfect warrior!" Duo yelled over the sound of the horse's hooves "What's your name?"

"Pardon?" The warrior asked, this being the first actual word he spoke. Wondering why and what Duo wanted with the information.

"I asked what your name is, it can't be perfect warrior so what is it?" Everyone else shifted in there saddles and looked over to the perfect warrior; their interests now peaked into knowing what his name is. The warrior paused almost as if he was ignoring the question and Duo was about to ask again when they heard his answer.

"Heero, Heero Yuy."

"Heero, see that's so much better then calling you perfect warrior, hey He-Chan?" Duo asked, giving a big grin in Heero's direction. A strangled snort could be heard coming from his cloaked form, causing Quatre to laugh and Duo's grin to widen. The group traveled the better part of the day, the mood lightened and the horses happy trotting along with the group stilled into a comfortable silence. Every few hours Quatre would stop the group and the horses would have a few moments of rest and a drink of water. It was on one of these breaks that Heero started to walk away from the group and stood a good distance away and looked out into the distance, his cloak whipping up around his feet as he glared intently out.

"Heero is there something wrong?" Wufei asked, having walked closer to him and looking out into the distance to see what Heero was looking so intently at.

"There's something coming."

"I don't see anything." As far as Wufei could see there was nothing to be noted. Heero turned his head and looked at Wufei, for the first time Heero touched Wufei on the shoulder and moved him to where he was looking. Lifting up his hand he pointed out into the distance and whispered to Wufei's ear.

"Look with you mind." Wufei gave Heero a skeptical look, but closed his eyes and reached out with his mind just to satisfy him.

"Heero I don't sense an-" There was a flicker, a slight insignificant flicker that Wufei would have never noticed if he hadn't been looking but it was there. A single mind, but the mind signal was weak. No one's mind single is that weak unless they are-

"We have to warn the others now!" Wufei exclaimed looking over to Heero who nodded and started to walk in a quickened pace towards the group were Trowa, Duo and Quatre were resting.

"Pack up the horses now!" Wufei instructed, grabbing the saddle bags on the ground and strapping them onto his horse as fast as possible then moving along to help tie Quatre's on. "We have to move fast!"

"Why what's wrong?" Quatre asked, looking around asking the reason for Wufei's distress.

"The enemy is coming we have to get a move on!"

"I don't see anything coming." Duo said atop his horse looking around the field.

"I'll tell you when we're running!" Wufei snapped tightening the last strap on his horse, mounting and starting into a trot looking to seat if the others were following behind. "Speed up to a gallop we have to get to Fardon Gorge Bridge if we want to outrun them!" Wufei yelled over the beating of the horse hooves.

"What exactly are we outrunning!" Duo yelled

"There're about a hundred soldiers coming."

"We have a head start, we'll make it easily." Quatre stated, in an unsure voice.

"No, there dead, a mage is stretching his mind across and thinning it into there bodies so he has a dead army that will do whatever he wants."

"So no matter how many we kill they will keep coming back?" Duo looked back to see a dark smug on the horizon slowly getting bigger and bigger.

"If we can kill the mage then the army will fall, and become dead bodies once more."

"We have a problem!"

"I don't see a bridge!"The Gorge was fast approaching and there was no bridge in sight.

"Woah!" Wufei yelled reining in his horse a few feet from the edge looking down into the dark chasm that was covered in sharp rocks at the bottom. "The bridge is farther up at a narrower part!"

"That doesn't help us."

"I could do without the sarcasm Duo!"

"Were going to have to make a stand." Trowa suggested

The group looked at one another, the idea of having a battle with there rears were faced by a gorge was not a comforting situation.

"Do you think we can take them?" Quatre asked worriedly, sliding off his horse and taking out a sword like the others were, preparing for battle.

"Don't worry." Trowa said, taking out a bow and arrow, Trowa gently caressed the shaft of his wooden bow his fingers flicking over the craft work "I never miss."

"If you can hit the mage then the rest of the army will be gone. We will only have to hold out till Trowa gets a clear shot." Wufei said, looking into the horizon and seeing the dark cloud of people moving closer and closer to them. Quatre slowly inched closer to Duo.

The army that made up the front of their forces looked like average men except they were covered in dark embroidered tattoos, dark slime, scars and different body mutilations. Just the sight of them almost caused Quatre to throw up; he inched closer and closer to the edge trying not to be involved too much in the battle.

The battle started in a bloody fray. Everyone was involved in hacking and slashing at the enemy, but Quatre was the odd one out once again.

"I could do this all day!" Duo yelled, taking a wide swing at the enemy "But I would rather not!"

"I need an opening, don't rush me!" Trowa yelled, stringing his bow as he tried to dodge swords. Heero was smashing faces in with the but of his sword and hacking off limbs with deadly precision, not seeming to get tired or notice that all the others were looking at him from the side of there vision in amazement.

"Quatre how are you doing!" Duo looked over and saw Quatre at the edge of the cliff, standing precariously close to the edge.

Quatre looked down at the edge, it was to close and he was getting overpowered. Quatre wasn't as used to fighting as the others and was standing on the edge. Heero noticed Quatre's dangerous standing, and tried to make his way through towards Quatre, as Heero drew closer, Quatre suddenly dropped out of his vision.

> > >

Thank YamiTenshi14 for betaing once again!

I really need to get off my butt and start writing some more…but I'm so lazy… wish I wasn't but I am, not to mention I have a short attention span…

More maybe soon, I can never really say…….


End file.
